Kenshin esqueceu tudo?
by Juli-chan
Summary: Kenshin está preste a se declarar a Kaoru, mas algo de inesperado acontece.... ^^ *Completa*
1. O Acidente

Dãm, calma !!! Não me matem agora ... é vocês devem estar se perguntando "essa menina só faz tradução?" .... Maaaa...é ^^" que esta serva gostou de fazer tradução ^^ , que resolveu fazer mais uma ( deu um ataque de amnésia nela que não está tendo nenhuma idéia ). Bom ... ^^ espero que gostem !!! Boa leitura !!!!  
Kenshin esqueceu tudo?  
  
Capitulo 1: O acidente  
  
( Já tinha passado 2 anos da saga Shougo Amakusa )  
  
Era um dia normal no Dojo Kamiya; como sempre Kenshin havia se levantado antes de todos e decidido a fazer o desjejum . Enquanto se pós a pensar na conversa que teve com seu melhor amigo... se somente eu posso decidir, Sanosuke.  
  
Flash back  
  
Era noite e o céu estava mais estrelado do que de costume. Os habitantes do Dojo estavam comendo tranqüilamente. Até certo ponto. Yahiko resolveu aborrecer Sanosuke retirando uma das almôndegas de carne de seu prato, mas para a surpresa dele e dos demais Sano não se aborreceu, ao contrario deu toda sua comida ao pequeno ( se ele ouvisse isso ) e saiu da casa. Kenshin preocupado pelo seu amigo e decidiu sair com ele.  
  
Sanosuke se encontrava na porta do Dojo observando as estrelas...- Sayo ...- murmurou e uma lagrima caiu de seu olho direito e logo outra...até se transformar em um choro.  
  
Kenshin: Te referes a Santa Madalena?  
  
Sano: Sim... eu a amava tanto..  
  
Kenshin: Te entendo Sano ... é difícil perder a pessoa amada...  
  
Sano: Como me entende, se perdi a mulher que amo??  
  
Kenshin: Eis perdido mais do que tu imagina...  
  
Sano: Sinto ... tinha esquecido ... então sabe como me sinto ...  
  
Kenshin: Quando eu perdi a Tomoe pensei que meu mundo tinha terminado, me converti e virei andarilho ... deixei que a solidão me guiasse.  
  
Sano: Sim, mas tudo isso foi antes de conhecer Jo-chan ...  
  
Kenshin: Sim é verdade , e graças a Kaoru-dono tenho aprendido a valorizar a vida, ela me deu sua amizade, ... um lar,..... uma família.... vocês são a família que nunca tive.  
  
Sano: Sabe Kenshin, não tinha dado conta do tanto que a amava até que a perdi.... e mas a Megumi ...  
  
Kenshin: O que tem Megumi-dono?  
  
Sano: Ela... ela me disse hoje de manhã que estava apaixonada por mim..... mas não sei o que dizer....não pude negar que sempre gostei dela .... Hein, não sei o que dizer.  
  
Kenshin: Creio que é melhor deixa-lo sozinho, assim encontrar a resposta correta...  
  
Sano: Kenshin ... a dias que penso que se perdesse a memória seria tudo diferente, seria como começar uma nova vida e esquecer todo o sofrimento...  
  
Kenshin: Eu também já havia pensado, mas não creio que seria uma boa maneira, seria como escapar dos problemas, além do mais nunca gostaria de esquecer das pessoas que quero...  
  
Sano: Nem ao menos da Jo-chan...  
  
Kenshin: Sim... estou seguro que se algum dia eu perder a memória e esquecer da Kaoru-dono... eu voltaria a me apaixonar por ela...porque é uma pessoa tão doce, terna, forte ... como não me apaixonar por ela se es tão perfeita?  
  
Sano: Hai Kenshin , veio uma flecha do cupido e te deu um branco (O.o) . Mas quando pensas em dizer a Jo-chan que a ama?  
  
Kenshin: não estou seguro que ela sente o mesmo, mas devo dizer não? Já não posso agüentar mas meus sentimentos, sinto que vou explodir ... estou seguro disso.  
  
Sano: Isso é o que diz a quatro anos, Kenshin.... ( ela exagerou nos anos ^^")  
  
Kenshin: Te prometo que amanhã eu direi.  
  
Fim do Flash Back  
  
Kenshin: Sim, hoje mesmo direi a Kaoru que a amo muito  
  
Seguiu preparando o desjejum de todos e antes que todos despertassem e de que a comida esfriasse, saiu do Dojo a um lugar muito especial.  
  
Comerciante: Em que posso ajudar Senhor?  
  
Kenshin: Quero esse anel que está na vitrine...  
  
Comerciante: Tens muito bom gosto, a senhorita que receber este anel será muito afortunada.  
  
Kenshin: Eu serei o afortunado se ela aceitar.  
  
Kenshin saiu da joalharia(O.o) e se dirigiu ao dojo com a caixa na mão, a abriu para contemplar uma vez o formoso anel, era muito delicado ... o anel era de ouro com uns detalhes trabalhados a mão e uma linda esmeralda no meio. ( de onde ele tirou dinheiro O.o )  
  
Ficará perfeito em sua mão delicada - pensou e então fechou a caixa e guardou dentro do suji ( tem bolsinhos ^^ '' hehehe)  
  
Quando chegou ao Dojo viu que Kaoru estava levantada, ela o olhava preocupada.  
  
Kaoru: Bom Dia Kenshin, onde estava?  
  
Kenshin: Bom Dia Kaoru, é ... decidi ir pescar um pouco ... mas me fui mal.  
  
Kaoru: Já me dou conta. Como pensa em pescar sem a vara.  
  
Kenshin tentando não ficar nervoso: Ah jejeje .... é que estava pescando um peixe enorme, mais ele escapou ...levando a minha vara (o.O).- que mal sou um mentiroso, não ela não vai acreditar. Kaoru: Está bem ... mas na próxima vez vê se põe mais força.  
  
Kenshin ( Kaoru és tão inocente ): Kaoru-dono o desjejum está pronto, vamos?  
  
Kaoru: Sim Kenshin  
  
Kenshin pensando: Está tarde eu a direi ... sim.  
  
O resto da manhã correu bem, Sanosuke tinha chegado justo na hora do almoço e como sempre tinha lutado com o Yahiko. Kenshin pediu a Kaoru que a tarde ela fosse com ele a um lugar que ele queria mostra, ela com certeza disse que sim.  
  
Sano: Então é hoje que vai decide?!! - disse vendo o anel.  
  
Kenshin: Sim, hoje é o dia!  
  
Sano: Que bom até que fim se decidiu... - eu tenho que ver isto.  
  
A hora marcada havia chegado, Kenshin e Kaoru já tinham saído para o tão famoso lugar que Kenshin queria mostrar a Kaoru. Caminharam muito para encontrar o lugar que era bonito de verdade. Parecei que ninguém tinha visto esse lugar, estava escondido entre as montanhas. Parecia um jardim cheio de árvores de sakura e um lago.  
  
Kaoru: Este lugar é lindo!  
  
Kenshin: Sim, a verdade que eu ...  
  
Kaoru: Tantas flores de sakura!!! - vê uma flor em um rochedo perto do lago, estava mas ou menos alta. Era estranho, que essa flor estivesse ali, como havia chegado? Era a única flor diferente ... como tinha chegado ali esse jasmim? - que flor bonita...  
  
Kenshin a observava por um tempo - trazer a ela - e saiu a busca-la  
  
Entre os arbustos estava Sano e Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko: Não consigo escutar nada!  
  
Sano: Cala-te ou quer que nos descubram??? - e vê o Kenshin - o que diabos está fazendo???  
  
Enquanto isso, Kenshin estava nadando pelo rio para chegar ao rochedo, começou a escala-lo, mais era difícil pois estava todo molhado e podia escorregar facilmente ... depois de um tempo agarrou a flor e começou a descer.  
  
Kaoru: estava muito preocupada - Kenshin!!! - grita quando vê que ele se desequilibra e cai no lago bruscamente.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!!!!!!!!  
  
Sano e Yahiko saíram correndo e Sano se atira na água em busca do rurouni. Depois de um tempo sai com ele. E o coloca no chão, estavam muito assustados ... mais por sorte estava somente desmaiado, ainda tinha em sua mão o Jasmim intacto. Mas Kenshin não estava nada bem, de sua testa começou a correr um fio de sangue e depois outro... parecia que tinha se cortado ao Ter contato com a água.  
  
Kaoru: Devemos leva-lo urgentemente a Megumi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E assim saíram para a Clínica de Megumi, Sano levava o Kenshin em seus braços e Kaoru agarrava fortemente sua mão.  
---------------------------- Continua ----------------------------  
^^ Ai ai ai , E ai o que vocês acharam??? Ah! Desculpem mais uma vez pelos erros de Português!!!! Esta história (também ) o original dela é em espanhol.... A autora se chama Kahoru Kamyia!!!! Obrigada a todos vocês!!  
  
Madam Spooky - Obrigada!!!!! E também por me agüentar no menssenger!!! ^^  
  
Déa - Este fic é em homenagem a ti ^^ . Um beijão!!! Kenshin mandou um recado para ti !! Oro??  
  
Dai - Hehehe...mais um ... Obrigado pelo seu apoio , valeu!!!  
  
Hana-Himura- Hum ... Obrigada !!! Faz mais lenom... ^^"  
  
Kahoru Kamyia - Obrigada por ceder seu fic maravilhoso para esta serva traduzir... Beijão!!!!!  
  
Waleska - Oh! Doida, obrigado !!! hehehehe  
  
Um beijo a todos que me apoiaram !!!  
  
Mandem reviews para mim por favor!!! Esta serva ficará muito feliz !! Um Beijão Juli-chan  
  
--------------- 


	2. O Plano de Sanosuke Sagara

Olá !!! Shininori-san (O.o) aqui com mais um capitulo deste fic maravilhoso ( Hehehe ) ... Esta serva continua sem idéia ( Buaaa ) ... Mas tá adorando fazer tradução ^^ ... Boa Leitura !!!!!  
  
Disclainer : Rurouni Kenshin não pertence a mim !!!! Nem este fic ( de novo ¬¬) Mas já me conformei ( Buaaaa)  
  
Kenshin esqueceu tudo?  
  
Capitulo 2 - O plano de Sanosuke Sagara  
  
Quando chegaram na clínica, o Dr. Gensai disse a Sano que levasse Kenshin para uma dos quartos e pediu a Megumi que o atenderia.  
  
A jovem doutora curou de todas as feridas que o ruivo tinha. Examinou seu corpo para assegurar se não tinha fraturas . Ficou a observa-lo durante um tempo e notou que a respiração do jovem ficava cada vez mais agitada e de sua testa corriam muitas gotas de suor. Em seguida o examinou novamente e pode comprovar o que pensava. Ele tinha febre e era muito alta.  
  
Em seguida chamou a Kaoru e lhe pediu que trouxesse(oo) compressas de água fria. Enquanto Kaoru lhe ajudava a pôr as compressas no peito de Kenshin, Megumi lhe dava um remédio para baixar a febre.  
  
Passou uma hora e ao parecer a febre tinha baixado, mais por via das duvidas Kaoru continuou cuidando dele durante toda a noite, porque Megumi e Dr. Gensai tinham que atender os outros pacientes.  
  
Kaoru havia ficado ao lado dele, o observava dormir. Estava muito preocupada porque a febre voltou e esta vez foi mais alta. Delicadamente começou a ficar pertinho da cara do ruivo e logo começou a acariciar seu rosto. Lentamente chegou perto de seu rosto e deu um beijo em sua testa. Então viu que ele suspirava ... como também riu com suas carícias. Ele não demostrava nenhuma reação com a voz de ninguém... mas parecia que as caricias dela ele sentia. Kaoru tomou a mão de Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin ... Meu querido Kenshin.  
  
Seguiu observando-o até que o cansaço chegasse.  
  
No dia seguinte Sanosuke havia chegado na clínica para substituir Kaoru, quando entrou no quarto encontrou a Kaoru dormindo, sua cabeça estava apoiada no peito de Kenshin e ainda segurava sua mão. Sanosuke sorriu, lhe agradava muito ver Kaoru se preocupando com seu amado. Delicadamente a chamou (o.O).  
  
Ela despertou e ficou observando seu amigo e logo depois Kenshin.  
  
Sanosuke: Jo-chan vá descansar, eu cuidarei dele.  
  
Kaoru: ( sem deixar de olhar Kenshin ) - Está bem Sano - e dá um beijo na testa do Kenshin - Voltarei daqui a pouco .  
  
Quando se dispões a levantar algo a impediu, se voltou e viu que a mão de Kenshin apertava muito forte a sua. Lentamente as separou e quando soltou a mão de Kenshin este lentamente começou a abrir os olhos.  
  
A principio tudo estava nublado para ele, mas logo pode diferenciar bem o que via, se assustou um pouco, mas esses olhos azuis que a princípio o assustava agora o tranqüilizava ...  
  
Kenshin: Quem é você???  
  
Kaoru preocupada: Não se lembra de mim Kenshin???? Sou a Kaoru  
  
Kenshin: Pois não te conheço .... e quem é Kenshin?  
  
Kaoru: Oh não ... Kenshin não se lembra.  
  
Sano: De acordo ontem Megumi nos disse que talvez ele não iria se lembra de nada por causa do golpe ...  
  
Kaoru: Sim é certo ... teríamos que chama-la, vou atras dela.  
  
Sano pensando: Creio que aproveitarei um pouco da situação - E diga ... Não recordas quem és ?  
  
Kenshin: Não ... e quem é você?  
  
Sano: Eu sou Sanosuke Sagara, teu melhor amigo ...  
  
Kenshin: E quem sou eu?  
  
Sano: Tu és Kenshin Himura, nos conhecemos a quatro anos quando tu foste a uma viagem a Kyoto - estou me divertindo muito!!!!! - Não te recordas?  
  
Kenshin: Pois não ...  
  
Sano: Bem com esse golpe era seguro que não recordava ... mas não te preocupes eu te ajudo a recordar.  
  
Kenshin: E quem era essa moça de olhos azuis - somente me recordo de sua imagem - * porque me sinto assim?  
  
Sano: ela .. ela é Kaoru - agora que vem a verdadeira diversão - ela é tua esposa.  
  
Kenshin: Esposa????!!! Eu estou casado???!!!  
  
Sano: Sim, ainda que não creia. Se conhecem desde a infância e sempre foi apaixonado por ela, mas nunca te animava a decidir o que sentia - Jo-chan vai me matar - Até que eu há dois anos te ajudei a faze-lo e bem .... já imagina , faz dois meses que estão casados. - Nossa Sano és muito bom! -  
  
Kenshin: Ainda não posso crer ... eu casado.  
  
Sano: E também é pai.  
  
Kenshin: Eu pai???!!!  
  
Sano: Sim ... tem um menino de quatorze anos, e se chama Yahiko ... o adotaram ... quando o encontraram pois sua família havia sido morta em um incêndio ... - Sou um gênio !!!!-  
  
Kenshin: Guau... tem algo mas que contar-me ??? Que idade tenho??? Porque me visto assim??? E de quem é essa espada???  
  
Sano: Vou mentir??? Há já sei - Tem vinte e oito anos. Nunca soube a razão do por que se vesti assim! E essa espada é sua.  
  
Kenshin: Minha???  
  
Sano: Sim.... tu és o mestre da técnica Hiten Mitsurugi do dojo ... teu pai Hiko Himura foi quem te ensinou.  
  
Kenshin: Meu pai?  
  
Sano: Sim... ele agora vive em Kyoto, mas lhe escreverei uma carta para disser que deseja vê-lo. - Melhor que isso para lhe contar o plano.  
  
Justo nesse momento entra Kaoru com Megumi.  
  
Megumi: Vejo que já está despertado Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: E quem é ela?  
  
Sano: Ela é Megumi, é doutora e a irmã de Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru e Megumi: Irmã!!!!????  
  
Sano: Sim irmãs....  
  
Antes de que algumas delas pudessem dizer algum Sano as tirou do quarto. Apenas saíram e perguntaram porque havia dito que elas eram irmãs e se dispões a contar o plano.  
------------------------------ Continua ------------------------------  
E aí !!! Não perca o próximo capitulo !!! Será que Kaoru irá aceitar o plano de Sano? Hohohohoho  
  
^^ Um beijão !! Madam Spooky - Não se preocupe eu conseguirei pegar pelo site. Nem que para isso eu tenha que passar horas e horas em frente ao PC até que ele vire um menino digno ...* em frente ao computador de joelhos dizendo Oh! Menino menino lindooooo!!!!* ^^" Beijão !!!  
  
Daí - Hehehehe...Obrigada pelo apoio !!! E tenho noticias que vem por aí um fic somente Sano (ui) ... Totalmente dedicado a ele ... Beijão .  
  
Déa - Hummm . Será que tô preparada para fazer um fic Hentai * com a mão no queixo * Hohohohoho. Beijos e Obrigada ^^. * com a cara de inocente *  
  
Hana-chan - Oro??  
  
Kaoru Kamiya - Obrigada !!  
  
A todos que leram - Obrigada  
  
Me deixem reviews Por favor pois a opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim....^^  
  
Um abraço !! Shininori-san .... Ops !!! Juli-chan ^^" 


	3. Convencendo a Jo chan

Desculpem a demora!!!! É que meu pc foi formatado, e acabei perdendo os capitulos que já estavam traduzidos (--") ... Boa Leitura !!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin esqueceu tudo?  
  
Capitulo 3 : Convencendo a Jo-chan  
  
Quando Sano terminou de contar o plano a Kaoru e Megumi .... elas reagiram ...  
  
Kaoru: Sano como pode ter dito isso!!!! Em que estava pensando!!!!  
  
Megumi: Decidiu que sou a irmã dela !!!! Está me ofendendo!!!!  
  
Kaoru: Sabes muito bem que não sou casada com Kenshin !!!!  
  
Sano : Acalmem-se por favor !!!! Me deixe explicar melhor ....  
  
Megumi: Estamos escutando  
  
Sano: Eu inventei tudo isso a Kenshin para ele tivesse uma vida mais feliz. Sabem como ele sofreu ... está é a oportunidade de darmos um novo estilo de vida a ele.  
  
Megumi: Mas por que disse que ela era sua esposa??? Poderia ter dito que era eu!  
  
Kaoru: Megumi!!!  
  
Sano: Bem não posso dizer o motivo verdadeiro do porque que disse que Kaoru era sua esposa, mas não me diga que não gostou da idéia?  
  
Kaoru: Bem ... mas não podemos fazer isso com ele, eu não posso mentir pra ele!!!  
  
Megumi: Talvez o Cabeça de Galo não tenha feito tanto mal ... eu creio que devemos fazer sim.  
  
Kaoru: Que?  
  
Megumi: Sim , é boa idéia que te passes por sua esposa ... assim pode está perto dele e cuida-lo.  
  
Sano: Além do mais dariamos a família que ele sempre quiz.  
  
Kaoru: Mas se ele descobri tudo?? E não sei se posso mentir.  
  
Sano: Não se preocupe nós encarregaremos de tudo ... tu somente deve se passar por esposa dele. Vamos tu tá morrendo de vontade!!!!  
  
Kaoru se envergonha  
  
Megumi: Será divertido !!!!  
  
Kenshin: O que será divertido???- apareceu do nada, mas por sorte não havia escutado nada.  
  
Megumi:Ah! Cunhadinho ainda devia está na cama, pode ter uma recaida!!!  
  
Kenshin: Me sinto bem ... não precisa se preocupar minha senhorita.  
  
Megumi: Tudo bem, Além do mais somos uma família ... é o esposo de minha irmã!!!!! - empurra Kaoru que fica abraçada a ele.  
  
Os dois se envergonham.  
  
Sano: Megumi necessito que me acompanhe a um lugar ..- e piscou o olho.  
  
Megumi: Claro - entendendo do que se tratava.  
  
Sano: Vocês podem ficar conversando, assim ajudará a Kenshin a lembrar um pouco ... mas nada de Hentai!!!  
  
Kaoru Vermelhissima: SANOSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quando Megumi e Sano sairam, Kenshin e Kaoru ficaram sozinhos. Eles ainda estavam envergonhados, ninguém disse nada. Enquanto isso.  
  
Megumi: Agora vai me dizer o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual disse que Kaoru é a esposa de Kenshin.  
  
Sano mostra o anel - Quando deixei Kenshin inconsciente no quarto para que kaoru não descobrisse tirei do gi dele.  
  
Megumi: E o que o anel tem a ver com isso?  
  
Sano: Não entende? Kenshin tinha planejado dizer a Kaoru o que sentia por ela e pedi-la em casamento, mas não pode dizer por que perdeu a memória!!!!  
  
Megumi: Agora entendo ... a verdade é que te subestimei demais.  
  
No dojo  
  
Os dois seguiam calados, tinham caminhado pelo dojo e ficaram sentados lá fora.  
  
Kenshin pensando: O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que não me recordo ... da minha própria esposa? Realmente é muito bonita .. - Kaoru Sanosuke me contou que nós nos conhecemos desde a infância...  
  
Kaoru: Vou Mata-lo!!!!! - Sim, foi assim..  
  
Kenshin: E como nos conhecemos?  
  
Kaoru: O que digo??? - Bem, nossos pais eram muito amigos e sempre nos viamos!  
  
Kenshin: Ah! ... e como foi nosso casamento?  
  
Kaoru: Nosso casamento?? Foi lindo ... foi realizado aqui no dojo ... estava todo decorado com flores e sakuras, tu vistia um gi negro e um hakama (aquela parte de baixo -eu não sei o nome) da mesma cor, quando cheguei ao altar e te vi, estava muito segura de que era o homem da minha vida, te observei durante toda a cerimônia, nunca te vi tão feliz e eu também estava. Todos nossos amigos estavam presentes ... - Não acredito que disse isso.  
  
Kenshin a observava relatar a sua história ... parecia um anjo. Seus olhos brilhavam ao escutar sua voz ... tinha o desejo de beija-la, mas se conteve.  
  
Kenshin : Me encanta ver-te tão feliz ... - Não se deu conta que havia falado em sua frente (nem sequer se havia dado conta do que tinha dito). Kaoru ficou vermenha com o comentário.  
  
Kenshin: Conte-me sobre nossa infância?  
  
Kaoru: Nossa infância?  
  
Kenshin: Sim  
  
Kaoru: Está ficando cada vez mais difícil!!!!! - Recordo que quando eramos crianças nos escapavamos de nossos pais e nós iamos ao lago e conversavamos durante horas.  
  
Kenshin: Gostaria de ir a esse lugar...  
  
Kaoru: Se quizer posso te levar...  
  
Kenshin: Creio que agora já é muito tarde. Onde fica o NOSSO quarto??  
  
Kaoru se ruborizou: - Nosso quarto??? Tenho que durmi com ele!!!!!Kaoru tranquiliza-te!!!!! Não pode se aproveitar disso... ainda que morra de vontade!!!!! Tranquila Kaoru... tranquila.  
  
Sano: Já chegamos!  
  
Kaoru pensando: Uff!!!, Me salve! Agora digo a Sano o que passa?  
  
Megumi: Ainda acordados, já é tarde? Por que não vão durmir?  
  
Kaoru: Sim já vamos, mas antes tenho que falar com Sanosuke, é um assunto do dojo.  
  
Sano: O que ocorre?  
  
Kaoru: É que ... bem ... não sei como dizer?  
  
Sano: Diga.. sabe que sou como teu irmão  
  
Kaoru: Bem é que ele me perguntou onde era nosso quarto....  
  
Sano: Jajajajajajajaajajaja!!!!!!! - se acalma- E o que disse?  
  
Kaoru: Ainda nada ... o que faço?  
  
Sano: Leve-o ao teu quarto ... é o mais grande  
  
Kaoru: Mas tu pensas que eu vou durmir com ele???  
  
Sano: Vamos Jo-chan está morrendo de vontade!!!  
  
Kaoru: Bem s...mas não nessas circunstancias!!!!!  
  
Sano: Vamos, deve fazer isso, senão ficará obvio que ele não é teu esposo.  
  
Kaoru: Mas creio que ele não deve dormir comigo, não me recorda ... ainda mais não sente nada por mim.  
  
Sano: Para mim ainda que tenha perdido a memória os sentimentos ainda seguem vivos.  
  
Kaoru: A que te referes?  
  
Sano: É que se ele te amou quando te recordava, ainda que tenha perdido a memória de quem és ele segue te amando, é como eu ... se chegar a esquecer Me... digo a menina que amo, eu voltaria a me apaixonar por ela de novo. - não entendo por que disse Megumi..  
  
Kaoru: É que não sei se ele me amou alguma vez...  
  
Sano: kaoru confia em mim, eu que lhe digo... você vai me agradecer ,vai com ele.  
  
Kaoru : Está bem , eu confio.  
********************************* Continua *********************************  
^^ O que será que vai acontecer com Kenshin e Kaoru no quarto (hohohoho) não pensem nada Hentai !! Viu Será que Sano tá ficando inteligente???  
  
Desculpem mais uma vez pelos erros de Português!!! --"  
  
Madam Spooky: Oro? Tô com saudades de ocê  
  
Déa: hehehe , Boas novas , hein (hohohhoo) Vc ainda não me respondeu se eu faço Hentai ou não? Humm  
  
Hana Himura: Oro? De tu também  
  
Kaoru Himuramyia: Bigada ^^!!!!! Sano está ficando inteligente , e vai acontecer coisas quentes nesse quarto (Hohohohoho).  
  
Dai: Foi seu aniversário ??Parabéns (tô atrazada né?)  
  
Kenshin: Tá  
  
Sano: Muito atrazada  
  
Juli-chan : Parabéns Daiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram reviews e para os que não deixaram também  
  
Um abraço  
  
Juli-chan 


	4. Então chega a noite

Oiee!!!!!!!! ^^ Gente Tudo bom?(o.O) Desculpem a demora, viu!  
  
Disclaimer - Rurouni Kenshin não pertence a mim , quem fez ele todinho foi Nobuhiro Watsuki (mestre!!) ... Bom esse fic também não pertence a mim (fazer o que?).  
  
Kenshin esqueceu tudo?  
  
Capítulo 4 - Então chega a noite....  
  
Kaoru concordou em levar Kenshin para seu quarto. Os dois estavam deitados no futon. Nenhum dos dois falavam, estavam muito nervosos. Nem se olhavam. Pela mente de Kaoru passava muito coisa nesse momento. - ele está em teu futon!!!!!!!!!! Aproveita!!!!! * não posso ... não nessas condiçoes* não seja baka, o tens em seus pés* não posso ... ainda que o vejo tão lindo* Vamos Kaoru, no final o que tem a perder ... eu se tivesse uma oportunidade eu aproveitaria* mas que tu pensas que sou uma hentai!!!!!* eu creio que sim, se sempre sonhava com este momento, em que ele te fazia sua ... sabemos que nos duas sempre quiz isso.  
  
Por que me sinto assim com ela?* não seja tonto, ela é tua esposa ... é obvio que deve sentir algo por ela* tenho um desejo por ela* Vamos.. será que nós já ....*como será??- se envergonha - vamos Kenshin no que pensas* tu também*Claro que a amo* eu também ... * mas se não lembra* mas é como se eu tivesse nascido para ama-la : - Kaoru ...  
  
Kaoru: Diga Kenshin ....  
  
Kenshin: é ... que queria te perguntar algo ... eu te dei um anel de compromisso?  
  
Kaoru: Que?  
  
Kenshin: Sim, é que havia escutado que quando alguém pede em casamento uma pessoa ele entrega um anel de compromisso.  
  
Kaoru: O que digo??? - he... bem .. sim .. você me deu um anel.  
  
Kenshin: Posso vê-lo?  
  
Kaoru: Não!  
  
Kenshin: Não?  
  
Kaoru: O que passa? - no que estou me metendo?? pensa Kaoru pensa - é que quando você caiu no lago, Sanozuke e eu entramos na água para te salvar e quando sair da água não tinha mais o anel.  
  
Kenshin: Eu sinto ...  
  
Kaoru: Não é nada. Não me importo em perder o anel, o que me importa é que você está vivo.  
  
Kenshin vermelho: Obrigado  
  
Voltou o silêncio no quarto  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: Sim?  
  
Kenshin vermelho: Hã outra pergunta que quero fazer ...  
  
Kaoru: Qual?  
  
Kenshin: Eu e tu - ficando mais vermelho - Bem ... - mais vermelho ainda - nós ... nós ... con... consumamos o casamento? fazendo gestos com a mão tentando explicar.  
  
Kaoru ruborizada e exaltada: Que???  
  
Em um lago encontrava-se Sanozuke Sagara conversando com Megumi .  
  
Megumi: Que bom que conseguimos convencer a todos de que Kaoru é a esposa de Kenshin.  
  
Sano: Sabes muito bem que Yahiko e Tae sempre queriam que eles estivessem juntos ... os demais se encantaram com a idéia.  
  
Megumi: A verdade é que és um gênio e eu havia pensado que você era um tonto!  
  
Sano: Megumi!  
  
Megumi um pouco vermelha: e a parte que é inteligente ... lindo.  
  
Sano ficou a escuta-la* já não posso mais, estou seguro de que ela me ama. Devo dizer já. - Tanuki ... eu quero te dizer algo ...  
  
Megumi: Que?  
  
Sano: Bem ... você sabe que sempre nos demos mal, mas não pude evitar ...  
  
Megumi emocionada: Não pode evitar o que?  
  
Sano: Não pude evitar me apaixonei por ti ... te amo . (¬¬)  
  
Megumi abraça Sanozuke feliz: Eu também te amo Sanozuke Sagara, sempre te amei!!!  
  
Os dois unem seus lábios e se deixam levar pelo momento, esse momento tão especial entre eles, somente eles.  
  
Enquanto isso no dojo.  
  
Kaoru: Bem ...- corou ainda mais.  
  
Kenshin: Diga...  
  
Kaoru: Bem sim... somos casados ... é obvio - Que mentira!!!!!!!!!!Sabes muito bem que nunca aconteceu isso, nem sequer um beijo.  
  
Kenshin: Me alegro ...  
  
Kaoru: Pelo que?  
  
Kenshin corado: Bem é que ... não sei como dizer ... sempre que alguém está ao meu lado fico nervoso, não os conheço, mas quando estou ao seu lado sinto tranquilidade e um desejo por ti ... eu estou apaixonado por ti Kaoru .  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin ... eu ...  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru ... posso te beijar?  
  
Kaoru sem saber que estava respondendo: Sim ...  
  
Lentamente Kenshin começou a se aproximar de Kaoru, Kaoru podia sentir a respiração dele em sua pele. Kenshin sentia o aroma de Jasmim de kaoru e de repente apareceu uma imagem de quando havia sentido aquele aroma pela primeira vez, aquela vez que estavam entre os vagalumes ... quando ele partiu para Kyoto. Se surpreendeu um pouco, mas continuou a se aproximar lentamente de seus lábios aoencontro dos dela. Isso fazia que todo seu corpo estremecese(o.O) Decidiu aprofundar mais o beijo. Kaoru sentia a língua de Kenshin tentando chegar a sua e concentiu que ele fizesse. Era uma sensação tão rica, doce. Sentia cada uma das carícias que ele a dava, com sua mão acariciava suas bochechas. (hein, pensaram o que???)  
  
Kenshin queria mais, e sabia que podia fazer, deixou de beija-la e a olhou nos olhos ... mas quando veio milhares de imagens aparecendo em sua mente, seguidas de uma horrivel dor de cabeça, ele segurou a cabeça e gritou de dor.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!!!!!! - levantou para chamar Megumi, mas ele a segurou.  
  
Kenshin: Já estou bem, só foi uma pontada na cabeça ... não se preocupe .  
  
Kaoru: Será melhor chamar a Megumi!  
  
Kenshin: Não, já estou bem ... somente necessito descansar ... melhor dormimos.  
  
Kaoru: Está bem - e se deita.  
  
Kenshin logo dormi profundamente... e começa a ver mais imagens e estás muito mais claras, deste de quando ele era menino, Tomoe ... Kaoru ... até o acidente.  
  
Kaoru: Este lugar é lindo!  
  
Kenshin: Sim, a verdade que eu ...  
  
Kaoru: Tantas flores de sakura!!! - vê uma flor em um rochedo perto do lago, estava mas ou menos alta. Era estranho, que essa flor estivesse ali, como havia chegado? Era a única flor diferente ... como tinha chegado ali esse jasmim? - que flor bonita...  
  
Kenshin a observava por um tempo - trazer a ela - e saiu a busca-la  
  
Entre os arbustos estava Sano e Yahiko.  
  
Enquanto isso, Kenshin estava nadando pelo rio para chegar ao rochedo, começou a escala-lo, mais era difícil pois estava todo molhado e podia escorregar facilmente ... depois de um tempo agarrou a flor e começou a descer.  
  
Kaoru: estava muito preocupada - Kenshin!!! - grita quando vê que ele se desequilibra e cai no lago bruscamente.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!!!!!!!!  
  
Sano e Yahiko saíram correndo e Sano se atira na água em busca do rurouni. Depois de um tempo sai com ele. E o coloca no chão, estavam muito assustados ... mais por sorte estava somente desmaiado, ainda tinha em sua mão o Jasmim intacto. Mas Kenshin não estava nada bem, de sua testa começou a correr um fio de sangue e depois outro... parecia que tinha se cortado ao Ter contato com a água.  
  
Kaoru: Devemos leva-lo urgentemente a Megumi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fim do sonho.  
  
Kenshin acordo exaltado.... mas quando viu onde estava ficou impresionado. Ele estava no quarto de Kaoru!!! Por sorte ela não se encontrava ali, parecia que tinha se levantado mais cedo. Se perguntava por que ele estava ali, mas depois recordou da noite anterior... e corou, estava a ponto de .... se tranquiliza. Era obvio que se recordava de tudo. Mas se perguntava por que que Kaoru se comportava assim. Saiu do quarto sem que ninguém desse conta e viu Kaoru conversando com Sano. E parou para escuta-los.  
  
Kaoru: Te digo que já não posso mais!  
  
Sano: Deve fazer ... por Kenshin!  
  
Kaoru: Mas Sanozuke!!! Já não posso mais mentir ...  
  
Kenshin pensando: Mentir?? - e segue escutando  
  
Sano: Mas não está mentindo, está ajudando .  
  
Kaoru: Ajudando???!!!!!!! Fazendo me passar por sua esposa!???!! Que lindo Sanozuke boa forma de ajudar, mentindo ao homem que mais amo!!!  
  
Kenshin pensando: Então é isso - rindo maliciosamente - creio que vou me aproveitar da situação...  
  
---------------------------------- Continua.... ----------------------------------  
^^ E aí? O que acharam .... Madem Reviews Por Favor !!!!! Hohohoho...Muita coisa ainda irá acontecer (*.*) Próximo capitulo ... Kaoru continuará mentindo para Kenshin? Sano continuará com Megumi? Kenshin irá dizer que lembrou de tudo? E eu terminarei esse fic?  
Pandora: Peço pelo amor de Deus não abandone seu fic , por favor !!!!!!! Continue! Você é ótima escritora .. E sempre terá meu apoio!!!  
  
Madam Spooky: Oi !! Quanto tempo né? Meu pc tá quase voltando ao normal ( ele é doido, mais do que a dona). Um abração e obrigado pelo apoio.!!  
  
Déa: Hohohoho  
  
Dai: Parabéns de novo !!!!!!!  
  
Um abraço e um cheiro a todos que leram e deixaram reviews!!!!!  
  
Juli-chan 


	5. Tortura, torturas e mais torturas

Oieeee!!!! Como no capitulo anterior todo mundo ficou corado (até esta serva --") vou dar uma colher de chá pra vocês .... esse capitulo também eles ficam vermelhos (hehehe)...e não pensem em sadomasoquismo por causa do titulo (o.O).  
  
Disclaimer - Kenshin não pertence a mim (¬¬) nem o fic ^^  
  
Kenshin esqueceu tudo ? (mesmo?)  
  
Capitulo 5 - Torturas, torturas e mais torturas  
  
Kenshin estava observando Kaoru e Sano conversando. Nisso entra Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko: Olá papai! O que está fazendo?  
  
Kenshin: Papai? Certo Sano me disse que ele era meu filho adotivo ... - Olá meu filho. Estou olhando sua mãe.  
  
Yahiko: Está certo, hoje o vovô e os tios Misao e Aoshi. ( Misao também é irmã de Kaoru e Aoshi é marido dela, que boa família o Sano criou!)  
  
Kenshin: Meu pai vem?- Quem será que está mentindo agora?Misao outra cunhada e casada com o Aoshi , que imaginação hein?  
  
Yahiko: Sim, Hiko Himura - o rosto de Kenshin ficou branco - Meu pai é o mestre Hiko??? - pensou  
  
Kenshin: Será bom ve-los ... espero me lembrar de todos e Yahiko me responde uma coisa.  
  
Yahiko:Que?  
  
Kenshin: Tua mãe me contou que você já tem uma noiva ... como se chama ?? Tsubame??  
  
Yahiko se envergonha em seguida: bem ela é só uma amiga  
  
Kenshin: Por que não a convida para ficar aqui conosco..  
  
Yahiko: Ela não é minha...  
  
Kenshin: Está bem meu filho  
  
Yahiko: Está bem papai eu a chamarei - Kaoru eu vou te matar!!!!  
  
Sano: E Kaoru ia esquecendo ... como passou a noite?  
  
Kaoru: Bem ... não aconteceu nada  
  
Kenshin: Bom dia ... Koishii - e a beija apaixonadamente na frente de Sano, deixando-o de boca aberta .  
  
Kaoru vermelha: Bom dia!  
  
Kenshin: Olá Sano  
  
Sano: Bom dia  
  
Kenshin no ouvido de Kaoru: Koishii está noite tenho uma surpresa... - disse sedutoramente fazendo Kaoru ficasse mais vermelha. E se retira.  
  
Sano: Bem ... vejo que a noite foi houve ação no seu quarto ... Jo-chan és uma depravada!  
  
Kaoru: Já te falei que não aconteceu nada!!Ele só me beijou e logo depois veio uma dor de cabeça e eu disse que era melhor ele descansasse.  
  
Sano: Então ele está levando à serio ser seu marido hein!  
  
Kenshin pensando: Está ficando cada vez melhor, há como foi lindo beija- la!!! * Não posso crer que não tenha aproveitado*Por que eu tenho controle!!!* tem razão...* mas apenas começou, tenho planejado muitas coisas para ela* não te atrevas a fazer nenhum dano a Kaoru-dono*Não te preocupes... não quero fazer nenhum dano , ao contrario* não creio que deve tomar o controle* deixe-me, eu juro, que não irei fazer nada que nós dois não queira.* então está bem.  
  
Kenshin agora era Battousai, mas para que ninguém desconfiasse, ainda conservava os lindos olhos violetas de Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin .. Hiko acaba de chegar ... com Aoshi e Misao.  
  
Kenshin ou melhor Battousai pega Kaoru pela cintura, e a tras para perto de si e a beija ferozmente. (ui!)  
  
Battousai com um olhar sensual: Já já irei recebe-los Koishii - Kaoru cada vez mais vermelha! - agora só o que me interessa nós dois - e volta a beijá- la . E justo nesse momento aparece Hiko e os interrompe.  
  
Hiko: Vejo que cheguei em mal momento - Kaoru se separa de Kenshin e se envergonha.  
  
Battousai: Olá pai !- que estranho...  
  
Hiko: Filho meu, é um tonto por que preocupou teu poderoso pai assim?  
  
Kaoru: Ele não tem culpa pois, perdeu a memôria  
  
Hiko no ouvido de Kaoru: E você está aproveitando!!!  
  
Kaoru fica mais vermelha.  
  
Battousai: É melhor e ver os outros.  
  
Misao: Imagima Aoshi-Sama o Kenshin não se lembra de nada!!!Supostamente eu sou a irmã mais nova de Kaoru e você ... se ruboriza - bem...  
  
Aoshi: Já sei Misao, eu e você estamos casados.. - aproveito para me aproximar mais dela - não se preocupe não irei colocar nada a perder. .. olha lá vem o Himura.  
  
Misao: Meu cunhadinho!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Você é a Misao?  
  
Misao: Sim cunhadinho... mas pensei que tinha perdido a memória...  
  
Kenshin: Sim , mas Kaoru e os demais me ajudaram a recordar  
  
Aoshi: Olá Himura  
  
Kenshin: Olá Aoshi, já preparamos um quarto para vocês dois - jejeje quero ver como vai escapar !!!  
  
Hiko: E vocês dois, quando vai me dar um neto?  
  
Kaoru vermelha: Senhor Hiko!!!!  
  
Sano: Sim Jo-chan quando é que vocês vão ... é fazer o bebê (o.O)  
  
Kaoru mais vermelha ainda: Sanosuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yahiko: Sim ... eu já quero ter um lindo irmãozinho - isso é por Tsubame.  
  
Kenshin: Verdade Koishii??  
  
Kaoru: É bem ... quando ...  
  
Kenshin: E essa noite, melhor não?  
  
Kaoru: ^_^  
  
Megumi: E Kaoru como passou a noite?  
  
Kaoru: Não aconteceu nada  
  
Hiko: Eu estou seguro que sim .... porque hoje se não tivesse atrapalhado antes já teria acontecido  
  
Kaoru: Já chega!  
  
Misao: Hai Kaoru não seja timida ... é seu marido é natural !!!  
  
Kenshin: E você Megumi quando se casará com Sano???  
  
Megumi: É bem  
  
Kaoru com um sorriso malicioso: É Megumi quando vocês dois irão se casar??  
  
Sano: É verdade meu amor?  
  
Megumi: sim..  
  
Kaoru: Misao quando vai me fazer tia?  
  
Misao: Kaoru!!  
  
Aoshi: Nós ainda não queremos ter filhos ...mas teremos - e abraça a Misao fazendo ela se envergonhar.  
  
Kenshin: Já estou um pouco cansado ... Koishii por que não vamos durmir??  
  
Sano: Dormir?.. não me façam rir!!  
  
Hiko: apartir de hoje é só esperar nove meses...  
  
Kaoru em seguida se envergonha: Já basta - e se retira .  
  
----------------------------------------- Continua _______________________  
  
Aeeee!!!!!!Tô um pouco confusa (aiiii) Hehehe  
  
Dai - Maaaa!!!! Desculpe tinha esquecido que você também faz parte do CIAR (Comitê Internacional Anti-Raposas). Obrigada pelo apoio!!!!!!  
  
Madam Spooky - Ahhhhh!!!! Parece que Sano tá ficando inteligante!! Obrigada ^^  
  
Sayuri-chan86 - Oieee!!!! Obrigada !! Adorei seu fic, desculpe não ter mandado reviews pra ti .  
Um abração ^^  
  
Kaoru Himuramyia - Oiee!!!É por enquanto nenhum Hentai (por emquanto hohooho) Cenas quentes ... Ops!!!  
  
Chibi-lua - Oie!!! Bigadinho !!!  
  
Para todos que leram e deixaram sua review !!Um abraço e um cheiro em vocês !!!  
  
Juli-chan 


	6. Tentando dizer a verdade

Oieee!!!!! Ops! Está perto do final (o.O), só falta um pouquinho ^^ Bom nesse capítulo (hohohoho) Calma !!! Sessa anda um pouco confusa (um pouco não, muitoooo!!!)Mas.. Boa Leitura!!!!  
  
Kenshin esqueceu tudo? Capitulo 6: Tentando dizer a verdade  
  
Kenshin e Kaoru se dirigem ao quarto, Kaoru estava muito nervosa por que Kenshin esteve muito estranho com ela o dia todo, tinha medo que acontecesse algo nessa noite (algo?), melhor dizendo tinha medo dela mesma. O que ela não imaginava é que ela não estava realmente com Kenshin, mas quem tinha tomado todo o controle era ele Battousai ... mas por sorte ele estava apaixonado por ela e não pensava como sua outra parte, ele ia mostrar o quanto ele a amava.  
  
Enquanto isso os outros habitantes estavam fora do dojo conversando e bebendo Sake (principalmente Hiko )  
  
Misao: Sano você é um gênio!!!! Este plano é genial!! - Olha Aoshi e se ruboriza.  
  
Yahiko: Sim, mas na verdade é que o cabeça de galo usou a cabeça pela primeira vez.  
  
Sano : Cala boca seu pivete!  
  
Yahiko: Quem é pivete?  
  
Megumi: Parem já vocês dois! Sanosuke!!  
  
Sano: Está bem meu amor  
  
Misao (o.O): Hai Sano como te donimam!!!  
  
Yahiko: Não está vendo Misao!!!  
  
Hiko: Espero que meu estupido discipulo (é assim mesmo?) não se arruime com a menina Kamyia...  
  
Misao: Sim, o que estará acontecendo agora??? - se ruboriza.  
  
Aoshi: Eu não creio que Kaoru se aproveite tanto...  
  
Sano: Hai ... devem está tomando chá com bolachas! Não sejam estupidos!  
  
Battousai: Quer mais chá?  
  
Kaoru: Não obrigada.  
  
Battousai: - Porque agora estou me conportando tão estupidamente?? Será que ela faz me sentir assim?O que tu quer outra vez* não podemos fazer isso ... devemos dizer a verdade* quero brincar um tempo com eles ... fazia um tempo que eu não brincava assim* já não é divertido, pelo menos diga a ela* mas foi ela que nos enganou primeiro!  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin..  
  
Battousai: Diga Koishii  
  
Kaoru: Aconteceu algo com você ... é que você está diferente ....  
  
Kenshin: Não aconteceu nada Koishii...  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin quero te contar uma coisa....  
  
Battousai: Diga  
  
Kaoru: Eu ... eu não sou ...  
  
Battousai a beija repetinamente evitando que ela falasse a verdade. Começou a beijar cada vez mais e mais apaixonante. Kaoru já não tinha mais controle de si mesma, só se deixava levar pelos beijos de Kenshin. Este finalmente a encostou no futon e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Kaoru estava mais que excitada ... era uma sensação nova para ela. Battousai começou a desatar o kimono de Kaoru mas algo o deteve... Kenshin! se separou dela e se retirou , deixando-a sozinha.  
  
Mas és um tonto eu a tinha em meus braços* não pode fazer isso* mas um pouco ela seria nossa... não era isso que queria * não dessa maneira* E então de que maneira?* Você sabe muito bem*não, não me diga que quer que eu diga a verdade* Deve dizer isso a ela* Mas ela mentiu primeiro* Mas ela quiz dizer a verdade* Eu não vou permitir* Deixa tomar o controle de novo ! Tu pensas que sou idiota... não irei permitir.  
  
Enquanto isso:  
  
Kaoru: Case logo com ele ... é melhor assim, não pode se aproveitar com a perda de memória dele... por que não consigo dizer-lo?  
  
Battousai: Koishii lamento o que aconteceu .... é que me dei conta de que era muito cedo.  
  
Kaoru calmamente: Não se preocupe Kenshin, eu entendo e é melhor assim.  
  
Battousai: Você é tão doce..  
  
Misao: Aoshi-Sama ... está dormindo - suspira - que sorte tem o Himura que tem a Kaoru a seu lado e que o ama incondicionalmente(o.O). E eu ... Aoshi- Sama - e se dirigeu a janela do quarto - como quero que me deixe de ver como uma menina e comece a me ver como uma mulher ... uma mulher que te ama sem se importar com nada de bem ou mal.  
  
Aoshi estava escutando tudo que sua amada Misao dizia, ela ainda pensava que ele estava durmindo, mas ele nunca dormiu. Se levantou silenciosamente e se dirigiu a jovem ninja ... ela estava tão afundada em seus pensamentos que não sentiu que ele estava tão próximo a ela. Lentamente passou seu braços fortes na cintura fina da menina e apoio sua cabeça no ombro direito da mesma. Misao ficou assombrada, ele estava abraçando-a.!!!!! Temendo que tudo fosse apenas um sonho , apertou o braço de Aoshi.  
  
Misao: Aoshi- Sama ....  
  
Aoshi a soltou suavemente e a girou fazendo que ela ficasse na frente dele. Os dois podiam sentir a respiração agitada do outro. Lentamente Aoshi aproximou seus lábios dos dela. Ela estava totalmente surpreendida pela nova atitude de Aoshi, mas estava muito feliz ... era seu primeiro beijo ... e com a pessoa que mais amava. Tudo começou com um beijo inocente, termo ... ambos ficavam mais espertos...ainda que Aoshi fosse mais grande, ele não havia beijado ninguém em anos ... ainda que ele não queria se aproveita de sua Misao. Finalmente Aoshi rompeu o beijo e ficou a olhar Misao que ainda tinha os olhos fechados... mas depois que ela os abriu, ela escutou as palavras mais belas do mundo...  
  
Aoshi: Misao eu te amo...  
  
Misao: Eu também te amo Aoshi! Sempre te amei - e o abraça.  
  
No outro dia, todos estavam levantados menos Kaoru e Kenshin que haviam ficado conversando durante a noite toda (Ainda não aconteceu nada,Hahaha) Misao pensou que tudo da noite anterior fosse sonho ... um lindo sonho. Mas para sua surpresa tudo tinha sido real... porque quando Aoshi viu sua linda ninja, se aproximou dela e lhe deu um termo beijo e depois sorriu? Sim Aoshi o famoso iceberg sorriu! E logo lhe ofereceu a mão, Misao feliz tomou sua mão e os dois sairam em busca dos demais. Mas para sorte de ambos Sano e Megumi estavam discutindo (Milagre!!!) e fazia muito tempo que não acontecia ... mas está fez é uma forte discusão.  
  
Megumi: Já te disse que não!!!  
  
Sano: Kitsune não ia fazer isso...  
  
Megumi: Não!  
  
Misao a Yahiko: Hein Yahiko, Porque eles estão discutindo?  
  
Yahiko: É que Megumi encontrou Sano apostando com uns amigos  
  
Misao: E qual é a novidade?  
  
Yahiko: É que Sano havia prometido não fazer mais isso ...é que ela não gosta desse estilo de vida para seu noivo!!  
  
Megumi: Por que não arranja um trabalho decente em vez de perder teu tempo???  
  
Sano: Meu amor sabe que estou procurando ...  
  
Megumi: Sim , procurando ... na casa de teus amigos!!!!  
  
Misao: Sanosuke ... não precisava fazer esse caso todo com a Megumi se não tivesse feito nada!  
  
Sano: Cala-te!!!!!  
  
Megumi: Até que consiga um trabalho decente não vou te dar mais beijinhos nem nada.!!!  
  
Sano: Não Megumi ... não faça isso comigo por favor!!!!  
  
Misao e Yahiko não paravam de rir ... - Vejo Sano jajajaja que já sabemos teu ponto fraco jajajaja!!!  
  
Sano: Já chega !!! vocês não se metam nisso crianças!!!  
  
Misao: Quem você chamou de criança cabeça de galo?!!  
  
Aoshi: ^^ - adotou a mesma cara que o Ken-san faz quando a Kaoru e o Yahiko estão brigando.  
  
Sano: Tu!!!!! Criança!!! Nenhum homem se enteressa por ti!!! É uma menina! (Sano pegou pesado!)  
  
Misao mais furiosa ainda: Pelo menos não sou como uma pessoa que conheço que se desespera por não ter uma noite de sexo!!!  
  
Sano: O que disse?  
  
Misao: O que ouviu ... eu não sou como você que só se enteressa em sexo!!E se tua noiva não quer é como poder te dominar! jajajajajaajajajaja  
  
Megumi: Misao... não me aporreça mais do que já estou!  
  
Sano: Que mal agradecida você é .... o favor que te fiz em dizer a Kenshin que você era esposa de Aoshi.... isso que você tanto queria está com ele? e não me agradece?  
  
Misao: Se não sabia já estou com ele!  
  
Sano: Ha sim .... o unico motivo de estar com ele é para que o Kenshin acreditasse em tudo ... já veras que quando tudo terminar ele se afastará de ti .. por que é uma menina imatura!  
  
Misao chorando: Isso é mentira!  
  
Aoshi: Isso é mentira! ... eu a amo.E se voltar a machuca-la irá se ver comigo - disse muito aborrecido.  
  
Sano: Então está na hora do Kenshin saber de tudo, já que vocês agora estão juntos!  
  
Megumi: Como assim Sano?  
  
Sano: Estou dizendo que está na hora de dizer toda a verdade a Kenshin!  
  
--------------------------------------------------] Continua --------------------------------------------------  
  
Oieee!!! Gostaram? Hohohohoho!!!!  
  
Madam Spooky - Não demorarei muito para traduzir aqueles fics (eles são Kawaii mesmo!!!)  
  
Déa - ^.^  
  
Dai - Oiee!!!!  
  
Kaoru Himuramyia - Obrigadão pelas reviews!!!!!  
  
Um abração a todos que leram e deixaram reviews !!!!  
  
Juli-chan 


	7. O final da farsa

Oieee!!!! Desculpem a demora!!! Ai como eu estou feliz !!!! Terminei esse fic lindo *.*... Bom vamos deixar a conversa para depois!!! Boa Leitura!!!!  
  
Kenshin esqueceu todo?  
  
Capitulo 7: O fim de uma farsa.  
  
Megumi: Tu não pode fazer isso com a Kaoru !!!!... nem com o Kenshin. Ele nunca a perdoará.  
  
Sano: Nóis dois sabemos muito bem que os dois se amam ... e eu estou seguro que ele a perdoaria.  
  
Megumi: Você é um egoísta. Vai arruinar a vida da Kaoru.  
  
Sano: Mas ela quis seguir o plano.  
  
Megumi: Você a obrigou !  
  
Sano: Sim ... eu a obriguei . Mas já estou cansado desta farsa!  
  
Neste momento chega Kenshin e Kaoru de mãos dadas.  
  
Kaoru: O que está acontecendo??  
  
Sano: Bom que vocês chegaram! Agora que estamos todos a dizem a verdade a Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin: Verdade???  
  
Megumi: Sano não faça isso ...  
  
Sano: Olha Kenshin ... tudo que falamos a você é mentira ...  
  
Kaoru susorrando: Sanosuke...  
  
Sano: Sim , na verdade tu não é da família de nenhuma pessoa do dojo ... você é o antigo Battousai o Retalhador...  
  
Kenshin: Quem não é da minha família?? Então o que eu estou fazendo aqui?  
  
Sano: Você deixou de ser um retalhador e se converteu a rurouni ... conheceu Kaoru e ela te deu um lar ... mas vocês nunca se casaram .  
  
Kaoru chorando: É verdade ... eu ... eu - e sai correndo e se retira do dojo.  
  
Misao: Kaoru ...  
  
Sano: Agora você sabe de tudo . Me desculpe...  
  
Battousai : Eu já sabia ...  
  
Todos: O que????  
  
Battousai: Sim, já me lembrava de tudo já fazia uns dias ... mas queria descobrir os verdadeiros motivos das suas mentiras ...  
  
Megumi: Kenshin...  
  
Aoshi: Não, ele já não é o Kenshin...  
  
Yahiko: Que?  
  
Sano: Sim , tem razão ...é o BATTOUSAI!!!!!!!  
  
Battousai: Vocês quizeram nos enganar, mas eu tomei o poder .... por que não acreditam?  
  
Misao: Nós só queriam que fosse feliz.  
  
Battousai: E me enganaram ... minha estupida parte e eu fomos muitos felizes esses útimos dias!  
  
Aoshi: Mas por que não deixa o Kenshin tomar o controle? (Por acaso escutei bem? O chamei de Kenshin guau)  
  
Battousai: E arruinar tudo? Durante esses anos ele ocultou tudo o que sentia por essa menina ... e ele não se dava conta que eu também a amava! Por isso não posso permitir que ele , o estupiso rurouni destrua a minha felicidade...  
  
Megumi: Battousai está apaxonado pela Kaoru ...  
  
Battousai: E como não está? Ela é a pessoa mais doce que conheci em minha vida. Nunca ela se interessou pelo meu passado, só importava se eu estivesse ao seu lado. Ela é a mulher que eu mais amo em minha vida ( Desculpem fãs de Tomoe!Mais Kenshin é da Kaoru - jajajaja - (eu concordo com a autora) - iram me matar por isso)  
  
Sano: E por que não disse a verdade?  
  
Battousai: Já que você disse!!!!! ... e agora por sua culpa, já não posso ser feliz com ela, tua estupida cabeça de galo arruinou minha felicidade!!!  
  
Sano: Mas por que não disse o que sentia e pronto!!!!! Gritou.  
  
Battousai: Isso é que eu ia FAZER ... IDIOTA  
  
Misao: E eu pensei que o Battousai era mais frio, mal  
  
Aoshi: O que passa é que ao estar com Kaoru ele se modera ... eu creio.  
  
Battousai: É assim , para poder está com ela ... decidi deixar de ser o ser que todos odeiam e tentei me parecer um pouco com minha estupida parte ... mas isso é mais que impossivél. - se retira - já não quero falar com vocês ...  
  
Battousai se dirigiu a seu quarto e encontrou a caixinha com o anel que havia comprado para Kaoru, pega-a e se retira do dojo.  
  
Tem que ir busca-la e dizer toda a verdade* já sei idiota!! * E eu também a pedirei em casamento!* Me deixe sair ... eu que quero dizer isso * e arruinar? eu sinto Kenshin, mas não*Battousai!!!  
  
Kaoru estava em um bosque ...havia corrido demais e já estava exausta. Seus pés estavam machucados, por que havia perdido suas sandálias enquanto ouvia a verdade ... de que ela havia mentido para a pessoa que mais ama. Se sentou debaixo da árvore e começou a chorar, estava destruida... como podia ter aceitado a fazer uma coisa dessas? Especialmente a Kenshin ... Kenshin ... ele deveria está odiando-a nesse momento. Talvez ele fosse embora do dojo, ela não queria , mas o permitia...  
  
Enquanto isso em outra parte da cidade Kenshin ... melhor dissendo Battousai a procurava por toda parte. Estava desesperado para encontra-la. E já havia perdoado ela a muito tempo, por que sabia como ela era , e ele seria capaz de perdoa-la por tudo ... era incrivél como o Battousai podia está apaixonado por ela, mas era assim. A amava e não ia permitir que se separassem. Quando estava perto do bosque, sentiu um aroma peculiar e em seguida o reconheceu, e assim comecóu a seguir o aroma de Jasmím que o levaria a sua amada.  
  
Kaoru estava quase dormindo por causa do cansaço, quando três homens a rodearam e começaram a se aproximar dela.  
  
Solte-me!!!!!!!!! - Gritava Kaoru, enquanto um dos homens a segurava as mãos, enquanto os outros dois a beijavam e passavam a mão. - Deixem-me!! disse Kaoru aos prantos!  
  
Finalmente Battousai havia chegado e se enfureceu com que os seus olhos dourados viram. Kaoru, sua Kaoru estava sendo manoseado (ou pegada o.O) por uns homens sujos. Battousai se colocou em posição de Batu, mas algum tinha mudado... Seu olhos !Kenshin havia voltado ... ao ver Kaoru assim, se desesperou para salva-la e tomou o controle de novo.  
  
Kaoru comtinuava implorando que paracem ... quando seus olhos se abriram como um par de pratos, ao ver que os homens haviam caido e com uma expressão de dor e mais ainda quando seus olhos azuis se encontraram com os lindos olhos violetas. Kaoru em seguida caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar. Vendo isso Kenshin se sentiu muito mal ... então ele se colocou na mesma posição dela e a abraçou? Sim a abraçou.  
  
Kaoru entre soluços: Kenshin ... eu sinto muito ... - se afasta dele - deve me odiar muito ... mas eu fiz por amor ...Kenshin eu te amo!  
  
Kenshin sussurranso em seu ouvido: Como posso te odiar Koishii? Se me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo.  
  
Kaoru se surpreende e o olha fixamente nos olhos.  
  
Kenshin: Ainda que eu já sabia de tudo... eu recordava desde antes.  
  
Kaoru: Que? - se surpreende ainda mais - Você estava fingindo esse tempo todo?  
  
Kenshin: Não era Battousai que estava fingindo...  
  
Kaoru: Battousai?  
  
Kenshin: Sim, ele queria ficar ao seu lado . Kaoru eu te amo ... não entende? Todo o meu ser te ama.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin! - e o abraça - eu também te amo!!! Para sempre!!!  
  
Kenshin lentamente segura as bochechas de Kaoru com suas mãos e se aproxima dela unido seus lábios. No começo foi um beijo timído, em seguida começou a ser cada vez mais apaixonado.Os dois ficavam mais espertos em cada beijo. Finalmente Kenshin resolveu terminar e olhou Kaoru nos olhos.  
  
Kenshin: Koishii?  
  
Kaoru: Sim?  
  
Kenshin: Se lembra quando foi o acidente?  
  
Kaoru: Sim ... que aconteceu?  
  
Kenshin: Bem ... eu queria te pedir algo naquele momento ,mas dadas as circustâncias não pude ... mas creio que hoje é o melhor momento - tira do gi uma linda caixinha e abre mostrando o mais fino anel de ouro ... com uma esmeralda no meio. Kaoru estava feliz e surpreendida.- Koishii ... faria Sessha tão feliz se aceitasse casar comigo??  
  
Kaoru com lágrimas nos olhos de tanta felicidade: Sim anata!! Aceito ... para sempre!  
  
Kenshin pega Kaoru pela cintura e começa a gira-la de tanta felicidade. Logo une seu lábios selando seu juramento de amor .  
  
-============= Fim. ==============  
  
Oiee!! Estou tão feliz em ter terminado esse fic !!!! * dando pulinhos de alegria* Queria agradecer a vocês que me apoiaram para que eu continuasse traduzindo. Peço perdão pelos erros de Português (Tô precisando voltar para a escola ?o.O) novamente.  
  
Kahoro Himura - Muito obrigada por ceder seu fic para que eu traduzir. Estou muito grata e todo muito gostou (eu acho) ..  
  
Madam Spooky - Ai ai ai que emoção!!! Terminei este fic maravilhoso ... vou traduzuir mais (hohohoho) até o momento em que vocês não quizerem mais (hohohoho). Valeu pela dica ^.~  
  
Dai - Obrigada ^^ Beijos !!!!  
  
Kaoru Himuramiya - Oieee!!! Bigadão pelas reviews!!!! Era pra ter Hentai (Juli-chan no Hentai!) mas .. acho que ficou bom ...  
  
Sweet_family - Hein ! Meu povo deixem reviews por favor!!! (é o povo do canal --")  
  
Déa - Hohohoo ... Terminei mais um . Me deixa reviews!!!!  
  
Obrigada a todos que leram e aconpaharam a história . Um beijo e um cheiro em vocês Deixem reviews!!! Beijos  
  
Juli-chan.  
  
Música de fundo (o.O) : Dive to blue - L'arc en ciel ( eu ouvi ela quando estava traduzindo) 


End file.
